sirius in hell
by enlya
Summary: dann sind wir tot, alleine in der dunkelheit und viel schlimmer, wie kann ich ihnen entfliehen, meinen gedanken?


Ich habe versucht, mich in sirius hineinzuversetzen und es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten, wenn ihr euch die Zeit nehmen würdet, mir kurz eine Notiz zu hinterlassen, in der ihr mir sagt, wie ihr es findet? Bitte, ist mir sehr wichtig...

Man sollte meinen, es ändert sich alles wenn man tot ist. Ich aber glaube, dass wenn es ein Schicksal gibt, es mich ganz besonders schlimm getroffen hat. Nicht das ich erst 12 lange Jahre eingesperrt war, für einen Mord, den ich begehen wollte, aber nicht dazu kam.

Dann war ich zwei lange Jahre auf der Flucht, habe mein vermisstes Patenkind endlich wieder in die Arme schließen können, konnte ihm die Hoffnung geben, auf ein besseres Leben. Er hat so viel gelitten, jahrelang war er bei Verwandten, die ihn widerwillig aufgenommen hatten und doch hatte er keine Liebe erfahren dürfen. Nur das erste Lebensjahr, das er verlebt hatte, war überfüllt mit Liebe gewesen, wie oft hatte ich Lily damit geärgert, sie hatte mit ihrem Kind schon geredet, während dieser doch noch nicht mal Ohren hatte, um dieses Liebesgeflüster zu hören. James, mein bester Freund, der doch immer soviel Unfug im Kopf hatte, wie ich, nicht mehr als ich, aber er kam gut an mich ran; er hatte ihren Bauch gestreichelt, als dieser noch gar nicht erkennbar war, er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, sobald er das Haus verließ. Das nicht ohne Grund, doch was hatte es genutzt, am Ende tötete Voldemort die beiden besten Freunde, die ich besaß und das nur aufgrund einer Prophezeiung, die er nicht einmal ganz gehört hatte.

Doch damit nicht genug, er zerstörte das Leben der Rumtreiber, er hatte einen von uns auf seine Seite gezogen, dass ich so schmerzvoll den Spruch verstehen lernte, die Gruppe ist nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied, ja Wurmschwanz, du konntest es nicht lassen, du hast gelechzt nach Macht und du warst sicher, dass dir Anerkennung fehlte, aber das war es nicht. Du bist ein Verräter, du handelst weder aus Überzeugung noch aus eigener Idealogi, du bist ein Mitläufer und es erschien für dich nur grad richtig, dich der derzeit mächtigen Seite anzuschließen, egal ob gut oder böse, Hauptsache mächtig. Ich war auf der Suche nach dir, ich habe dich gestellt, doch du hast damit gerechnet, du kanntest mich, jahrelang hatten wir uns den Schlafsaal geteilt und du warst unser Freund. Du wusstest, dass ich dich töten würde, du wusstest, es würde für dich keine ruhige Minute geben, solange ich dich jagen könnte. Das einzige was ich in diesen Stunden spürte war Blutdurst, ich wurde angeführt von meinen Rachegedanken, ich musste hinter dir her, ich konnte keinen anderen Gedanken fassen, nie wieder, auch in den Jahren hinter den Mauern der ewigen Kälte und des Hasses von Askaban, ich hatte nur dein verräterisches Gesicht vor Augen, ich wollte dich tot sehen, du solltest bezahlen für den Verrat. Du hattest das Blut unserer besten Freunden an den Händen, doch für welchen Preis?

Du hattest nicht versucht dein eigenes Leben zu schützen, du wolltest deinem Herrn nur einen gefallen tun. Ich wünschte, du hättest wenigstens versucht dein erbärmliches Leben zu schützen, aber nein, du wolltest Anerkennung, dafür, dass du deine besten Freunde verrietest, die die ALLES für dich getan hätten, die ohne zu zögern ihr Leben für dich gegeben hätten. Dessen warst du dir bewusst, wir hatten es uns geschworen und du wusstest auch, wir würden unser Wort halten.

Doch viel schlimmer, ich hatte dem Falschen misstraut, nur weil er gebissen worden war, habe ich mir eingeredet, wenn uns einer verrät, dann ist es der Werwolf. Denn was kann man gegen sein eigenes Blut tun, es ist nun mal sein Körper, der nun in Besitz genommen wurde, von der Schwärze des Hasses, den die Werwölfe in sich spürten, der sie ausfüllte und sie voran trieb in die Dunkelheit der Mondnächte. Aber er war es nicht, Remus liebte uns mehr als jemanden sonst in seinem Leben und hätte ich nur ein wenig mehr Energie darauf verwendet meinem Instinkt zu folgen und nicht den alltäglichen Vorurteilen, hätte ich die Tragödie, die sich in Godrics Hollow abspielte doch zu verhindern gewusst. Und ich hätte weder dich, Remus, im Unwissen gelassen, noch hätte ich die beste Zeit meines Lebens ohne den besten Freund verbringen müssen.

Als ich endlich den Fehler in meiner Denkweise erkannte, saß ich schon hinter den Mauern des Schweigens. Ich war verloren, hatte keine Möglichkeit das Unrecht aufzuklären, keiner würde mich anhören oder mir glauben und ich konnte mich nur an den Gedanken klammern, dass ich die Stärke besitzen würde das Unglaubliche zu vollbringen und die Mauern hinter mich zu lassen, England wieder zu erreichen und dich zu strafen, für die Hölle, die du über uns gebracht hast, die Hölle, in der wir uns seit Halloween tag für tag wiederfanden, denn glücklich konnten wir von nun an nicht mehr werden und mir war es nie wieder vergönnt.

Ich hatte es geschafft, dich der Triumph reichte einige Minuten, dann hatte Schniefelus es geschafft, das alle Pläne zunichte waren und der Verräter war wieder getürmt. Nur kurze zeit hatte ich mit meinem Paten gehabt, nur kurz hatten wir die Hoffnung in der Hand, ein Leben mit meinem Patenkind, dem ich Vater und Mutter näher bringen konnte, ich konnte die Liebe Lilys spüren, die immer noch in ihm wachte, die Stärke James, die er in seinem Blut hatte und die ihn kämpfen ließ. Er hatte mich an einem Mord gehindert, für den ich schon gezahlt hatte, doch ich werde ihm das nie vergessen, er hat ein gutes Andenken an mich. Wir haben uns sicher gefühlt, wir haben beide gewusst, dass wir einander in die Helle des Tages führen konnten, der Dunkelheit entfliehen konnte, die uns ergriffen hatte, seit dem Tod meiner Freunde und seiner Eltern. Er sollte mir nicht meine besten Freund ersetzen, er sollte mir wieder ein Sinn in mein Leben geben, denn das konnte er und das wollte er auch, ich hatte wieder Licht am Ende des Tunnels gesehen, für einen kleinen Moment, aber doch ich hatte es gesehen, dank der Liebe, die noch heute über ihn wacht.

Doch wie gewonnen so zerronnen, kurze Zeit später fand ich mich wieder auf der Flucht wieder und hatte dich wieder verloren, du lieblose Zuversicht. Ich musste dabei zusehen, wie die Gefahr auf meinen Patensohn zukroch wie ein großer Schatten und ihn in Beschlag nahm. Er musste dieses Turnier machen, vor den Augen der gesamten Zaubererwelt, die in seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr als den Erretter auserkoren hatten, und er schlug sich gut, doch immer tiefer wurde der Schmerz, den das Fehlen der Bezugspersonen in ihn schlug, das Alleinsein schwächt dich, die Hoffnung sinkt, du kannst nicht immer stark sein.

Ich hatte gehofft, das ich dir Kraft geben könnte, wenn ich für dich da war. Doch ich hatte zuviel Gram in mir, der Hass auf das untätige Herumsitzen machte mich fast krank, ich konnte dir keine Kraft geben, die ich selbst nicht besaß. Ich war zu egoistisch um den Kampf zu sehen, der sich in dir abspielte. Wie gerne würde ich es rückgängig machen. Ich hatte es verpatzt, ich hatte die Möglichkeit dir zu zeigen, wie sehr dein Vater dich liebte, und wie ähnlich du ihm warst, dass du die Stärke besaßt es zu schaffen, den Krieg zu beenden. Wie stolz ich auf dich war und wie sehr ich dich liebte, ich wünschte, du wüsstest, dass die Monate, die ich mit dir verbringen konnte, die Jahre in Askaban entschädigten- sag wusstest du das Harry? Bitte, hast du es gewusst?

Dann der Angriff im Ministerium. Dich, meinen kleinen Paten kämpfen zu sehen, gegen Todesser, selbst ausgelernte Zauberer würden einen Teufel tun und sich denen entgegenstellen und dir war es in Fleisch und Blut über gegangen, du kanntest es nicht anders, du hast die Welt der Magie nur so kennen gelernt. Ich kannte das, aber ich kenne auch die schönen Seiten, ich musste mich nicht mein ganzes Leben gegen diesen Hass wehren, ich durfte Liebe erfahren und du? Du musstest dein Leben schützen und immer wieder den Schmerz ertragen, dass dir wieder jemanden genommen wurde, den du liebtest? Wie viel Schmerz kann ein Mensch ertragen? Wie viel Hass erträgt ein Körper, bevor er sich selbst zerstört? Du bist der tollsten Zauberer und das beste Patenkind, du hältst an das fest, was deine Eltern dir in der kurzen Zeit, die ihr miteinander hattet, gelernt hast, deine Loyalität reichte weit über den Tod hinaus.

Mein Tod war einschneidend, nicht nur in mein Leben, obwohl ich hin und her gerissen war, in der Freunde, dass mein Leben endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte und ich zu James und Lily konnte und dem Schmerz, dass ich dich zurückließ in einer Welt, die im krieg war. Und in der du noch mehr Leid erfahren würdest, allein ohne jeden Kontakt zu deinen Eltern.

Ich konnte dir wieder nicht helfen, war gefangen in meiner Handlungsweise, ich war ein solcher Zuschauer, der zum Stillschweigen verdammt war, ich konnte dir nicht einmal Tipps zurufen. Wieder war ich gebremst worden von meiner Überheblichkeit, war mit mir selbst beschäftigt, mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass ich mit dem unbedachten Handeln, mit dem ich mich in Gefahr brachte, dir und Remus soviel Leid beschweren würde. Remus hatte jetzt alle seine Freunde verloren, die einzigen, die ihm ohne Zögern ihre Freundschaft dargeboten hatte, Ich werde nie den Blick vergessen, den Remus Lily zugeworfen hatte, als sie ihm ohne zu zögern den zwei Tage alten Harry in die Arme gelegt hatte und gesagt hatte, dass er ja den Jungen kennen und lieben lernen musste, damit er wusste auf was er sich einließ, wenn er sich zum Babysitten anbot. Nie hat dir jemand so vertraut, denn für alle warst du trotz allem der Werwolf, aber nie für deine Freunde, da warst du einfach Remus mit dem pelzigen Problem.

Jetzt nur noch ihr zwei gegen den Rest. Remus, du hast nach so langen Zögern endlich Tonks in dein Leben gelassen, ich kann dir nur sagen, wir haben alle laut Ja geschrieen. Doch Harry, du kannst niemanden mehr an dich heranlassen und das macht uns Sorge, wie sollst du mit Liebe kämpfen, wenn du anfängst sie zu fürchten. Du wirst siegen, aber nur wenn du an diese Macht glaubst. Ginny wird dich stärken nicht schwächen und ich hoffe, dass du- anders als dein Pate- diesen Denkfehler deinerseits schneller oder wenigstens rechtzeitig erkennst. Ich glaube an dich. Die Liebe deiner Eltern und meine, sie begleitet dich wie ein Schatten, du bist der einzige Junge der Welt, der einen hellen Schatten hat...


End file.
